Blight Butchers
The Blight Butchers is a newly formed Chaos Warband made up from the renegade elements of the traitorous Storm Zealots, Space Naga, and Thousand Blades Space Marine Chapter. The creation of the Blight Butchers was followed by the end of Skabbian Heresy in M42, where the traitorous forces were spirited away by the forces of Chaos Gods shortly before the destruction of Indravari II. The Blight Butchers are created from vengeance and bitter defeat they suffered from their former brethren. The Blight Butchers are masters in Close Assault Warfare, Blight and Chemical Warfare, and Daemonic Conjurations. History After a bitter defeat suffered during the infamous Skabbian Heresy, the traitorous forces from Storm Zealots, Space Naga, and Thousand Blades were spirited away by the Forces of Chaos. Taken to a Chaos Spawn infested Space Hulk named Shadow Crone inside the Maelstorm, the remaining 340 Astartes led by Lord Skabbian decide to conquer the Space Hulk and claim it for the outcast. It took nearly 8 Terran Days for them to finally conquer the Space Hulk from the forsaken Chaos Spawn. As the Heretic Astartes freed 80 Heretecs and activate the engines of the Space Hulk, Chaos Lord Skabbian, Lord Berzerker Morkas, and Chaos Lord Devadatta decided to form a new warband called the Blight Butchers. The warband sought to destroy their loyalist former brethren and cause destruction upon the Imperium Worlds while at the same time show no mercy to any alien races such as the Tau Empire, and the Eldar Craftworld of Siradys as well as another Chaos Warband such as the Red Corsairs. Combat Doctrines Being shadow of their loyalist brethren, the Blight Butchers are masters of Close Combat Assault, Chemical Warfare, and Daemonic Conjurations. They are known to employ a mass tide of Khorne Berzerkers followed by hailstorm of Blight Launchers shot by the Plague Marines and at the same time followed by the finishing blow of cultists and daemonic hordes be it Pink Horrors or Tzaangors. The Blight Butchers through their devotion to Chaos had received as well as uncovered Daemon Engines from both Heretec Forgeworld nor corrupting the Imperium's armory. They are well known to employ Bloated Drones,Forgefiends, and Maulerfiends in battle, possessing at least twenty of them in each company. Warband Organization Blight Butchers Warband itself surprisingly had their own hierarchy and companies in which divided into 3 Companies and 4 Auxillias. The First Company were named Gut Eater led none other by the Lord of Contagion Dovid Skabbian himself, later known as Skabbius. The Second Company were called Skin Flayers led by the Lord Berzerker Morkas Wisniwicky known later as Morkas Grimslayer. The Third Company were called the Warpstorm Hauler led by Chaos Sorcerer Devadatta the Wicked.The 4 Auxiallias is mostly filled with Cultists, Traitor Guardsman, and several Chaos worshiping militias. Each Auxillias are accompanied by Heretic Champion, a Chaos Space Marine Dark Apostle, and a toil driver; an extremely religious human female cultists armed with Dark Eldar's Electrocorrosive Whip. Warband Gene-Seed The Blight Butchers had a mixed gene-seeds but over the course of their action in embracing Chaos Undivided thus their gene-seed had been corrupted. Each company had different traits and flaw. The Gut Eaters still possess an obsession of highly discipline and perfection in medium to long ranged combat but at the same time becoming addicted to the Necromundan Cannabis and several other dangerously addictive herbs. The Skin Flayers possess a berserk nature and over the course of time become a blood thirsty killers that the Warband Champions had to restrain them in chains. The Warpstorm Haulers like the most followers of Tzeentch, suffered a heavy mutations but at the same made each of Heretic Astartes a psychic ability. Notable Figures * Lord of Contagion Skabbius * Chaos Lord Berzerker Morkas Grimslayer * Chaos Lord of Smite Devadatta the Wicked * Champion of Nurgle Balchrus Spinoza * Champion of Khorne Yarosav the Warmonger * Aspiring Sorcerer Agni the Bluefire * Toil Driver Asalva * Toil Driver Drena Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Unknown Founding Category:Chaos Undivided